


if i just showed up at your party (would you have me? would you want me?)

by beronicaslove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Mutual Pining, Questioning, also me writing kevin as more than just the stereotyped gay best friend, gay just really hecking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beronicaslove/pseuds/beronicaslove
Summary: Betty Cooper is in love with boy-next-door, Archie Andrews, or at least she thinks she is. Her plans to confess her undying love for him are abruptly shoved out of place with the arrival of mystery rich girl, Veronica Lodge, and Betty feels knocked off balance. She's swept into a fast and intense friendship with Veronica, and she doesn't know what to feel anymore.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is loosely based off of the song betty by taylor swift, which is also where i got the title. it also kind of follows the original plot of riverdale, but i hope this version is better haha
> 
> i know this may seem like every other beronica fic, and it probably will be. i personally can never get enough of them, so i'm adding this to the mix of fics here on ao3
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> p.s. don't expect regular updates i have zero motivation all the time so sorry in advance

A powdered brush sweeps gently across Betty’s nose and she is met by the gaze of her own reflection. She can barely recognize herself.

“Wow, Kev,” she gasps. “Where did you learn to do all this?”

“A heavy dose of YouTube makeup tutorials,” he chuckles, setting the brush on Betty’s vanity and resting his palms on her shoulders. “You look gorgeous, Betty. Archie’s never gonna know what hit him.”

“I really appreciate you doing this for me, Kevin. I just hope he feels the same way.” Betty bits her lip, training her gaze down towards her hands. They twist together in her lap, knuckles turning white.

“I can’t guarantee anything for certain, but I know that you’re a catch. Any guy in this school would kill to be with you. Well, except me.” Betty meets his gaze in the mirror, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, really,” she teases lightly.

“You know what I mean.” He pops Betty on the head playfully with a soft fist and stands up, making his way to her bed. “I love you forever.” He flops backwards onto her pink bedspread.

“And I love you, too, Kev.” She spins in her chair, a grin spreading ear-to-ear. A quick glance at the digital clock on Betty’s nightstand confirms that she is, in fact, late for her date. “Oh, shoot. I’m late. See you around?”

“Yep.” Kevin waves her off as she dashes out of her room and down the stairs. He shakes his head at the ceiling with a sigh. Why is she the one with the amazing romantic love story and he’s stuck all by himself?

…

Betty finds herself slotted into her and Archie’s favorite booth at Pop’s, the one directly to the right of the door. He’s got his same, old goofy grin plastered on his face and Betty aches with the feeling of missing him all summer. She leans towards him as she cracks another stupid joke that only Archie would understand, and he reacts wholeheartedly, chin tilting up and back, jaw falling open with a wonderful laugh that makes Betty feel like she’s finally home. She’s still trying to find away to work up the courage to tell him that without scaring him away.

“So, Archie, I was thinking… now that we’re both sophomores, maybe it’s time…”

The bell on the door tings at the arrival of a new costumer, and Archie’s attention is abruptly pulled away from Betty. She spins around defensively, hoping to pinpoint and destroy whatever is keeping Archie’s attention from her.

And of course, it’s a girl. A beautiful, raven-haired girl with a whole frickin’ cape. Betty’s heart has suddenly found its way to her throat. How dare this girl come in her right as she’s about to confess her undying love for her childhood best friend? Betty notices as she turns back to look at Archie that he has yet to pull his eyes away from the girl. Betty tries tapping him lightly on the hand, but there’s no response.

“Order for Lodge?” The mystery girl rests her palms against the counter as she waits for Pop to find her order in the machine.

“It’ll be just a few moments, Miss.”

“Thank you, so much.” She sighs dreamily as she takes in her surroundings. Neon lights, a low buzz of conversation, and the delicious aroma of fried food fill her senses. Her wandering eyes finally land on a blonde girl seated across from a starkly handsome redheaded boy whose eyes are directly on her. She freezes for a moment, and shoots the boy a tight-lipped, but friendly smile. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he realizes he’s been caught staring and he quickly turns his gaze back to the poor girl across from him. She appears to have been trying to get his attention and the dark-haired girl feels a bit bad for distracting him. Still, she steps towards their table with a click in her heel and a smirk on her lips. 

“How are the onion rings here?” she says, eyes glued to the redhead. 

“So good,” he replies, a little too enthusiastic for normal conversation. 

“Add in some onion rings, please!” Veronica calls over her shoulder to Pop Tate, who acknowledges her request with a nod. “Do you guys go to Riverdale High?” She finally turns to make eye contact with the blonde, and she feels a telltale twinge in her stomach at the sight of her. Softly beautiful, she’s exactly her type.

“Yes, the both of us, together,” the blonde cuts in quickly before her friend can speak.

“I’m new this year. Veronica Lodge.” 

“I’m Archie Andrews, and this is, uh, Betty Cooper.” 

“Wait,” Veronica’s smile grows as she peers down at Betty. “Are you…?”

“Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow? Yes, I’m your peer mentor…” Betty’s cheeks burn and she looks down at the tabletop bashfully from the sudden attention of this new, pretty girl.

“Hey, you should sit with us!” Archie interjects loudly.

“Sorry, can’t. I have to get back to my mom. Thanks for the offer, though!” Archie’s face falls particularly noticeably.

“Oh, well, maybe next time,” he says, and she replies with a genuine smile. 

“Guess I better be going,” Veronica chuckles. She holds her eyes on Betty’s bewildered face until she turns around, grabbing her order from off of the counter. “Thanks,” she hums sweetly as she ducks out of the shop.

Archie focuses his attention back to Betty. “So, uh… what were you saying?” Betty curls her hands into tight balls in her lap, eyes flitting between Archie and the table.

“Oh! Nothing, yeah, no, it wasn’t important.”

“Okay, cool.” He half-grins; the enthusiasm that had been there five minutes ago had dissolved into a thick, gooey layer of words unspoken. Betty’s toes start to tap against the floor impatiently, scratching her nails softly against her denim-clad thighs. Archie clears his throat at an attempt to clear the air but all it does is make Betty want to literally climb out of her skin. Finally, she shoots up to her feet. 

“I really have to get home, Arch, I’m so sorry. My mom wants me back. And you know how she can be.”

“Yeah, totally, totally. Have a good night, Betty. Meet in front of my house to walk to school tomorrow?” 

Betty nods quickly, eyes training away from him as she reaches for her jacket and her bag. She doesn’t particularly want to accompany him, but she doesn’t have the heart to decline the invitation. He doesn’t seem to pick up on her clear discomfort and merely offers a friendly wave to her as she exits the diner. She doesn’t wave back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two! i'm genuinely surprised at myself for getting this done so soon
> 
> also i don't spend a ton of time editing? but i hope it still flows
> 
> thank you for reading! enjoyyy

“So, I like to start off my tours with a little history and context! Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941-,” Betty starts, pushing open the door for Veronica.

“And hasn’t been redecorated since, apparently. I feel like I’m trapped in the lost epilogue of Our Town,” Veronica interrupts boldly whilst looking around the hallway, heels clicking gently against the linoleum as the two walk side-by-side. Betty lets out a small laugh at Veronica’s reference. The girl clearly knows her stuff. She’s both whip-smart and gorgeous, but Betty’s heart drops because she knows that she will never match her in both of those categories. Obviously, Archie would rather have Veronica, the smarter and prettier option.

“Hi, Betty,” Kevin says, matching Betty’s pace with his crossbody bag banging lightly against his thigh as he joins them.

“So who’s this handsome fellow?” Veronica says. She eyes Kevin up and down with a small smirk.

“Uh, Veronica, this is Kevin Keller, my best friend.” Betty smiles towards him and he tilts his head ever so slightly with a strange look plastered on his face.

“Very nice to meet you, Kevin.” Veronica smiles at him, wide and elegant. “So, what’s the social scene like around here?”

“There’s the drive-in, Pop’s, a couple of clubs here and there…” Kevin scratches the back of his head in thought. “Oh, and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo.”

“Wait, are you…?”

“Gay, yeah. The only one out at our school.”

“Wow, that sounds extremely lonely. Back in New York, a lot of girls at my school were queer and out. Including me, if you haven’t noticed.” Veronica winks to Kevin, who just laughs. Betty’s cheeks start to flush. Veronica likes girls? And why did it seem that Veronica and Kevin already had some secret connection that Betty couldn’t figure out?

“Well, New York is considerably more progressive than Riverdale.”

“I agree with you on that one.”

There’s a beat of silence except for the soft smattering of the trio’s shoes against the floor.

Betty finally breaks it by clearing her throat. “So, uh, Veronica, did you do any extracurriculars back home?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I was on the cheerleading squad. At the top of the pyramid. But I don’t know if that was because I’m actually good or I’m just light enough that it makes me easy to lift.” Veronica laughs, and Betty feels a warm, bubbly feeling in her chest. “And that reminds me, is there a decent cheerleading squad here? I was thinking I would try out.”

“Yes, but the head cheerleader is literal poison. Cheryl Blossom.” Betty shudders.

“Betty, don’t forget that her brother is dead,” Kevin reminds her.

“How exactly, did he die?” Veronica stops and turns to look at the both of them, curiosity shining in her eyes.

“He drowned. In Sweetwater River,” Kevin says solemnly. “It was on the Fourth of July. He and Cheryl had gone out for a boat ride, he somehow fell in the water, and just never came back.”

“Dark,” Veronica murmurs. “Betty, we have to try out together for cheerleading. No matter some obnoxious, grief-ridden girl.”

Betty bits her lip, staring at the floor.

“What’s the matter?” Veronica says. Her eyes soften with concern. She steps forward towards Betty, whose heart rate increases by about forty million beats per minute. Veronica smells just slightly of jasmine, just like Betty’s favorite tea, and the scent is enough to make her woozy.

“Well, it’s just that… last year, Cheryl wasn’t very nice.” Kevin hesitates.

“Cheryl said I was too fat to be on the team when I tried out,” Betty finally says blatantly.

“What? Why? You’re a total smoke-show. I mean it.” Veronica grasps Betty’s upper right arm affectionately. Shivers shoot up and down Betty’s arm and she burns at Veronica’s compliment. Kevin shoots Betty a questioning glance, but she averts her eyes, instead looking directly at Veronica, which may have been a worse decision. Veronica’s eyes are a beautiful, lustrous brown and Betty can’t help but stare. “Betty, are you alright?” Veronica’s question snaps Betty out of her stupor.

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m all good,” she stammers, palms beginning to sweat a little.

“We can try out together. I have moves,” Veronica says. She jumps a little on her toes in excitement and Betty’s heart whooshes.

“You know what?” Betty, suddenly gaining back her confidence, reaches up with her left hand and puts it on top of Veronica’s that’s still resting on her arm. “Show me your moves.” Veronica smiles happily, and threads her arm through Betty’s. The two start walking in sync, chattering about their choreography for try-outs.

“What a duo,” Kevin says as they walk away, leaving him standing alone in the hall. “Oof.” Some random football player bumps into his shoulder, sending him sprawling forward a couple steps. The kid turns around with a guilty look on his face.

“So sorry!” he shouts as he walks backwards down the hall. “My bad!”

Kevin’s heart pangs and he watches helplessly as the kid spins around and walks quickly away.

…

“Is anyone willing to buy me a burger at Pop’s tonight? It feels like it’s been years since my last.”

“Jughead, it’s been two days! I bought you one two days ago!” Archie falls onto the seat next to him, slamming his red lunchbox rather harshly against the woven picnic table top.

“But I need sustenance to keep me going through this gloomy fog that you people call life.”

“You’re not some kind of alien, Jug. Stop referring to everyone else as you people.”

“What if I am an alien? Sometimes it feels like it.”

“You’re not an alien,” Betty chimes in, setting her lunch tray down and finding her spot across from Archie. Kevin sits down next to her right, eyes scanning the seemingly-endless expanse of Riverdale High’s courtyard. 

“And how would you know, Betty Cooper? Riverdale’s own cookie-cutter girl-next-door?”

“Shut up. I’m not.”

“Hey, I’m just teasing, Cooper. Cool your jets.”

Another lunch tray clatters against the plastic table. Everyone at the table looks up to see Veronica. Betty’s heart skips a beat as Veronica motions to the spot on her left. “Hi! Okay if I sit here?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Betty’s flustered, and worries that Veronica can tell. 

Spoiler alert: she can. And so she purposefully places her thigh against Betty’s. A little flirting wouldn’t hurt her. Betty just gulps, keeping her thigh pressed against Veronica. It’s both comforting and anxiety-inducing. She doesn’t want Veronica to think that she’s uncomfortable.

“And you are?” Jughead says, pretentiousness seeping its way into his words.

“Veronica Lodge.”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones. The Third. AKA Jughead Jones. Are you the Veronica Lodge with the dad in prison?” Betty widens her eyes across the table at him. 

Veronica grows visibly uncomfortable. “So… does everyone here know?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Kevin mutters apologetically.

“Oh, good, just what I needed. The whole school knowing my business.”

“It’s okay, Veronica. I’m sure they understand it’s not your fault he’s incarcerated. And if people are being mean and taking it too far, we’ll all be here to protect you. We’re all your friends now, okay?” Betty’s sincerity is clear, and Veronica sighs. Words of agreement float across the table.

“Betty, you’re so sweet. Thank you for the welcome, I really appreciate it. Stuff with my dad has been sort of difficult for me to process.”

“You’re welcome. I know what it’s like to have family issues, believe me.” Betty scoffs. “Anyway, want to come with all of us to Pop’s tonight? It’ll be like your official initiation into Riverdale.”

“Yes, of course, B. I would love to.” Betty grins. She already has a nickname, and she’s only known Veronica for less than twenty four hours. She can tell they’re gonna be good friends.

“Great. Perfect. Are the rest of you in?”

“Yeah, I’ll buy Jughead his burger, I guess,” Archie says.

“Sorry guys, I have to go to a dinner with my dad. Something for his work,” Kevin explains.

“Damn.” Veronica’s really starting to enjoy Kevin’s company.

“I’m definitely in!” Jughead exclaims. “I need my burger. Or burgers. Wink wink.” Archie makes a big show of rolling his eyes and it sends Betty into a fit of giggles. Veronica can’t help but follow suit, and soon all five of them are laughing like total maniacs.

The moment is golden, and all Betty wants to do is frame it and hold onto it forever. Especially the part when Veronica looks at her with a brilliant, heart-stopping smile and Betty forgets how to breathe.


End file.
